


In bed with the enemy

by Izzydragoness



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Confused Loki, Everyone fucks with Tony Sark, Humor, Loki Is humilated, M/M, Multi, Poor Tony, Thor Is Pissed Off, in bed with the enemy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzydragoness/pseuds/Izzydragoness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After A night of drinking, Tony stark wakes up to find himself cuddling with none other than Loki. But to the surprise of both, neither have any idea how this happened and are forced to ask the avengers in order to find out. But nobody seems to want to be helpful, mater of fact, Natasha can't stop laughing about the whole damn thing.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	In bed with the enemy

Tony Stark was a drinker, nobody could deny that. There were times when he would forget everything that happened the previous day and would find himself stumbling around Stark tower with an extreme hangover. This would be highly relevant when he tried to engage in a drinking contest with Thor which in any case, did not end well. But of course, he would simply forget everything that happened in the morning. But that _might_ not be the best thing at times, mater of fact, it could be used against him if someone wanted to, and well shit. Someone must have.

* * *

 

Tony mumbled a few curses drunkenly as he stirred awake, not taking even a moment to realize that he would probably be getting the worst hangover of his life again, sort of like he did every time he engaged in a drinking contest with Thor. He lifted his head up slightly, only to find that the room was spinning at freaking rocket speed, and holy shit he felt like crap. " _What the hell happened last night? Aw shit, probably drank my ass off again._ " He thought to himself, placing his head back on his pillow and closing his eyes. It was still dark out, so he didn't give a crap about waking up with a hangover this serious.

He stared at the wall, a few blurry memories came to him involving a ton of drinking and Thor breaking a few glasses or something. " _Yep, I did it again. Drank myself dead. At least Loki didn't waltz his ass in and mess everything up_." He closed his eyes once more, and rolled onto his stomach. The room was almost pitch black, which was a saver for him right now because light would probably be his worst enemy right now.

  
A minute passed, and he realized that there was someone breathing beside him, but he couldn't figure out who the heck decided to invade his bedroom. "Hey." He mumbled, trying to get the intruder's attention. There was no answer. He was able to make out a head of messy black hair, and that was good enough for him to pester. "Hey, Bruce? You're in my bed."

Still no answer. Tony squinted at the figure, clearly this person who he identified as Bruce was on his back and had no intention of moving. "Fine, I'll have to give you a surprise to wake up to that will be impossible to live down." He mumbled drunkenly, not caring about the crap idea he was about to initiate. He knew that this would work in his favor an be unbearably embarrassing for 'Bruce'.

  
What he didn't know would probably kill him when he would wake up, though.


End file.
